To Choose
by Wise Angel192
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Konoha, however today was a bit different, for Tenten that is. I'm not very good at writing summaries. Chapter 3 is up: A Bet is Made and Dumplings are bought. [please R&R]
1. Morning Jog

**To Choose**

A/N: This is my first Naruto fic. Please R&R and please don't flame.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It started off as a normal day in Konoha. The sky was a bright blue, the clouds were overhead, there were birds flying by like usual. Along the various streets of Konoha were many ninjas of different ranks such as genin, chuunin, and jounnin, mixed in with a few civilians and students on their way to the Academy. However, today was a little different.

* * *

Tenten awoke at about 5:00 am which is the time she basically wakes up on weekdays in which she has to train with her team. She got up and changed into one of her early morning exercising outfits which consisted of a pair of sweat pants, a plain tee-shirt, and a matching zip up hoodie, and of course a pair of her ninja sandals. Then she tied her hair into a quick low ponytail (A/N: yes a ponytail not buns. Gasp). Once she was done changing, she stepped outside of her house for a quick jog around Konoha. 

Though there were already some ninja out and about, not everyone was up yet. The other ninja that were up were either, like her, exercising or training, or opening the restaurants so that Konoha's residents could purchase food already if they wanted to.

As she was joging around town, she had thought that she saw Neji, but was in too much of a rush to find out if it was him. On her way back home however, she was contemplating whether she was right to not check if it was Neji. The boy that she had spotted had looked like he was puzzled about something, confused. Was she right to not stop and check, what if it _was_ Neji? What if there was something wrong? It was her duty of course to find out seeing as she was his _team mate…sparring partner_…_friend_. Wasn't her job to find out if something was wrong and see if she could fix it?

All of a sudden, she was driven away from her thoughts and abruptly stopped by a young man wearing green and had thick eyebrows.

"Lee" spilled out Tenten

"Uh… Yes, hi Tenten." Lee stated in a somewhat shy worried un-youthful tone "can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Um… yeah, sure."

After they spoke, they went their separate ways. Tenten had almost forgotten about the mysterious -possibly Neji- confused boy, after that _interesting _conversation. By the time she remembered the puzzled looking boy she was in front of her house. Since she was there already, she thought that she might as well just wait till training to find out if that confused, fraziled young man was her fellow team mate Neji.

When she walked into her home, she found that her father was up and reading the daily newspaper while preparing a pot of coffee while her mother was cooking pancakes.

"Good morning Mon and Dad"

"Ah, good morning Tenten. Back from your morning jog?" questioned her father.

"Yep" spat out Tenten

"So how was your jog?" asked her mother.

"Oh, good. I'm not quite sure, but I think I may have seen Neji-kun."

"oh really?"

"Yep, it looked like him, but I'm not quite sure. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay" answered both of her parents.

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

Chapter 2 Preview: An Amusing Conversation and a bet. 

"So, who is this Hyuuga Neji?"

"Um, her team mate, sparring partner, and friend. They've _only_ been on the same team since she graduated from the Ninja Academy" her mother replyed in a sarcastic tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spotted someone familiar standing in front of her door about to ring the doorbell. "Neji!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Oh, you don't believe me? Then let's make a bet." "I'm listening." A mischievous expression crept onto both of their faces.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there's chapter 1. By the way the chapter title is Morning Jog, I forgot to type that on there. I hope it wasn't too bad. This my first Naruto fic. Also I added a little chapter preview at the end. Please Review and please NO FLAMES!I think that chapter two will be a bit more interesting. Also if I spelled something wrong, sorry. 

-Wise Angel 192


	2. An Amusing Conversation and a Bet

**To Choose**

Chapter 2: An Amusing Conversation and a Bet

A/N: Uh.. here's chapter 2. Please R & R. Please no flames! Thanks for the reviews:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: An Amusing Conversation and a Bet**

As soon as Tenten disappeared up the stairs to her second floor bedroom, her parents began to talk. At first they quietly murmured then as soon as they were sure that she was upstairs and taking a shower at which she could not hear them, they began one of the most amusing conversations ever.

"So, Hyuuga Neji, huh?" her dad spoke.

"Yes, I do believe that's who she was speaking of" her mom stated.

"So, who is this Hyuuga Neji?"

"Um, her teammate, sparring partner, and friend. They've _only _been on the same team since she _graduated _from the _Ninja Academy_" her mother replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Yeah right him, I thought she was talking about someone else."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I got worried for a minute that it was some guy that she just met, or worse...**likes**."

A weak smile appeared on her mother's face. "Who said she doesn't like him?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious. Her and Hyuuga are just friends, teammates, sparring partners, _blah blah blah..._ I don't see them liking each other."

"Oh, really?"

Her father sat in thought for a moment and then suddenly answered "yes, yeah, I'm sure of that!... Why?"

"hm!" a smirk appeared on her mother's Tenten like face. "Well, in my expertise opinion, I think that Tenten may have a slight crush on Neji."

"huh! What expertise?"

However, his comment was ignored. She merely spoke on. "And I think that Neji may also like her back"

"Then how come-" he was cut off.

"Why doesn't he ask her out? Hm, that is a mystery."

"Yeah, maybe-" he was cut off again, only to find that his sentence was to be completed by his fellow medical ninja wife, who unlike him, and similar to Tenten has a love for weapons and has excellent aim.

"Perhaps he's confused, doesn't understand what's going on, maybe he's nervous. He might be afraid to be rejected."

"Uh, yeah, sure" he stated, refusing to be cut off this time "maybe he's confused because he, the usually emotionless Hyuuga Neji actually has these feelings, feelings of liking someone, and possibly falling in _love_" he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

His wife however, decided to ignore the sarcasm and take what he said seriously. "One, he's not _that _emotionless."

"I know" he was ignored yet again.

"Two, he really might be shocked with the fact that he may be falling in love, after all the rule of the ninja is to never show emotions no matter the circumstances"

"But-"

"Yes, you're right, there are exceptions"

"Hey, how'd you know what I was going to say, I didn't even fin-"

"Because I know what you're going to say."

"How-"

"Anyways, the emotionless rule applies to certain situations only such as missions. He must be contemplating whether he can show his emotions, and when."

"Okay then Mrs. Expert, maybe he does like her, even possibly **love** her. Which I doubt!"

"Whatever!"

"How do you know that Tenten likes him?"

"Because I know Tenten."

"I know her too!"

"Sure"

"So how do you know exactly that they both like each other? What proof do you have?"

"I don't need proof"

"And why is that?"

"Two words...Mother Instinct."

With Tenten.

Tenten stepped out of the shower and changed into her ninja clothes. Then she finished drying her hair with a towel and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She took the towel out of her hair and reached for her brush. She brushed out the knots in her long mid-back brown hair and then put her brush down. She walked over to her window and sat next to it, she drew the curtains open while closing her eyes and felt the warm morning sun shine on her face like she did every morning. Afterward, she opened her eyes to take a quick look at the town when something caught her brown eyes. She looked down to spot someone standing in front of her front door about to ring the doorbell.

"Neji!"

Meanwhile, downstairs the conversation continued...

"Mother Instinct, huh!"

"Yep"

"Uh...sure" he blurted sarcastically.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Then let's make a bet."

"I'm listening."

A mischievous expression crept onto both of their faces.

Chapter 2 End.

Chapter 3 Preview

A Bet is Made and Dumplings are Bought:

"Okay, so what are you proposing?" Tenten's father slowly spoke.

"Well I bet that...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji!" she screamed. She quickly grabbed two hair ties and her kunnoichi headband off of her desk and ran out of her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silent smirk fest was finally broken when they heard the doorbell ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten pulled the door shut and grabbed Neji's hand to lead him away from her front porch.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 2. Also that is the preview for chapter 3. I hope that chapter 2 was better than the first one. So, what'd you think? Please review and please no flames! Also, to sum up chapter 3, there's going to be a bet being made, dumplings are going to be bought, and there's going to be a silent glare argument. And also, Thanks to all the people who added my story to their alert list, as well as the people who added me to their author alert list. Finally, last but not least...Thank You Reviewers! (I know, I already said that above...but I just felt like saying it again.) :)

-Wise Angel 192 0:)


	3. A Bet is Made and Dumplings are Bought

**To Choose**

Chapter 3: A bet is met made and dumplings are bought

A/N: Yup… here's chapter 3. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kind of busy, so I wasn't able to type this up. Anyways, I'm sure you didn't click on the story to here me ramble on and on so, without further ado, Here's chapter 3! Oh yeah, by the by, please r & r.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A bet is made and dumplings are bought**

"Okay, so what are you proposing?" Tenten's father slowly spoke.

"Well I bet that Neji is going to ask Tenten out."

"Okay, so what are the stakes?"

"Let's see", she said while drumming her right index finger on her cheek, "If he does ask her out then you have to cook whatever I like for dinner for a whole week!"

"A WHOLE WEEK, but I can't cook!"

"Then you're going to be running around Konoha for my favorite foods!"

"Ugh… Fine! But, if he doesn't ask her out -which he won't" he mumbled under his breath

"I heard that" his wife yelled.

"I figured. Anyways, if he doesn't ask her out, you have to cook _my_ favorite foods for dinner for a whole week! Absolutely **no **disgusting low-carb, no calorie, or whatever else some of those tasteless dishes are!"

"Fine, fine."

"Ah," an idea was sparked in his mind, "let's make another bet, shall we?"

"Alright, so what do you have in mind?"

"If Neji does ask our darling daughter out"

"he wi-" his kunoichi wife tried to interrupt

"Which he won't" he corrected "I bet that she will say no."

"Fine, so what are the stakes?" she bellowed.

"Loser, which will be you"

"HA!"

"Ahem," he coughed, "As I was saying, loser has to do all the grocery shopping by his or herself (emphasis on herself) and laundry for a whole week."

"Alright, I'm in!"

"Oh no, no, no sweetheart, I'm not done."

"What! There's more!" she questioned.

" Yes, my dear, and this will be the hardest task to complete."

"…." Tenten's mother was silent as she eyed her husband suspiciously.

"…." Likewise, was her husband as he merely smiled a mischievous smile at his curious wife.

"…."

"…."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the kunoichi spoke. "Okay, so what is it, I'm listening" she said cautiously.

"Well" he said "the final stake is that you cannot buy coffee from the coffee shop."

"Oh, is that it, that's not a problem!" she said with a joyful expression beginning to form on her face.

"That includes lattes, frapuccinos, cappuccinos, etc."

"Now that's a problem!" she as the cheerfulness was drained from her face.

"So, what do you think?" he inquired, "good idea, huh!"

"No! Absolutely not! That's a stupid idea, and I'm not agreeing to it!"

"Yes, you are! And, it's an excellent idea!"

"No, I'm not agreeing!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"No way!"

"Why not, are you scared? Are you chicken?"

"No!"

"Ohh… you're a chicken!"

"No I'm not! Ugh, this is so immature! I give up, fine it's a bet!"

"Hm" her husband smirked, and she did the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Tenten.

"Neji!" she screamed. She quickly grabbed two hair ties and her kunoichi headband off of her desk and ran out of her room. Once at the top of the stairs, she opted to run down them like running down a steep hill. Every few steps, she would slide down a few with her feet gliding gracefully down the very tip of each stair, then she would go back to running, then gliding again, until she reached the foot of the staircase. At this time, she heard the doorbell ring. The weapons mistress began her mad dash toward the door again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Tenten's parents.

The silent smirk fest was finally broken when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder who that could be? It's only 5:45 A.M." Tenten's father questioned.

"Oh, I bet it's the young Hyuuga Prodigy, now."

"Oh, really?" He walked toward the door and opened it. "Well what do you know, Hyuuga Neji" he turned and looked at his wife who merely gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Hello Neji-kun" she finally spoke.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs.-" Neji was abruptly cut off by a speeding Tenten pushing him out of the door.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Love ya, see you later. Gotta go, right Neji-kun! Hehe" she laughed, then smiled.

"Okay, but what about break-" her mother was cut off by the sound of a slamming door. Her dad just stood there for a couple of seconds Astonished. Then his mind finally allowed him to speak.

"Whoa, she sure left in a flash!"

"Yep"

"So, how exactly did you know it would be Hyuuga at the door?"

"You have to ask?"

"…." he stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, instinct of course."

"Ah. Mother Instinct?"

"Exactly, Mother Instinct."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Tenten and Neji.

Tenten pulled the door shut and grabbed Neji's hand to lead him away from her front porch. He felt a light layer of red creeping to his face, but was able to hold it back in time before Tenten turned to look at him.

"Well Tenten, I didn't know that you liked me like that?" he said in a playful joking tone as he raised his hand up in which her hand enveloped his. A smirk played on his unusual joking face. It seemed that his comment didn't sink in until that smirk appeared on his face because it seemed that her hand was unwilling to let go. However, at the sight of that mischievous smile she yelled with attitude "Uh… I do not!" dropping his hand furiously and turning slightly to the side to hide the redness forming on her cheeks. There was a bit of an awkward silence as they continued to walk side by side. Then Neji spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"So, why were you in such a rush to leave your house a few minutes ago?"

"Well, because…Hey what do you mean rush, I was only rushing because-" she was cut off.

"Well, for starters, it's obvious that you were rushing because 1. You dragged me out of your front door"

"heh" she giggled.

"2. Your hair is down."

"_gasp_" she pulled out two hair ties and her kunoichi forehead protector.

"No, leave it down, it looks nice!"

"But I can't spar with my hair down!"

"Then put your hair up later."

"Well…OK, but I'm putting my leaf forehead protector on. I want people to know that I am a kunoichi, and a pretty strong one too!"

"Yeah, you are a pretty good ninja. You're better than all the other Konoha kunoichi at had to hand combat and with handling weapons." he smiled slightly

'You know Neji you're acting very un-Hyuuga like today.' Tenten thought to herself.

"Anyways," the young genius said "and 3. you didn't even eat breakfast." Then Tenten's stomach rumbled, Neji looked at her, trying to hold back the urge to laugh.

"Hyuuga Neji, you're the reason why I was rushing earlier!" she said furiously "If you hadn't shown up at MY front door so early in the morning, I wouldn't have been rushing!"

"Oh," he smirked "so you rushed out of your house for me then? How sweet, so you really do like me!"

"Uh! Not that AGAIN, how many times must I tell you that I DO NOT like you like you!" Then her stomach rumbled again. Neji broke out in a fit of laughter.

"One, I was just joking and two since I was the cause of you skipping breakfast, I'll buy you some. I was gonna buy some Sesame Dango since I hadn't eaten breakfast either."

"Sesame….Dango!"

"Yep"

"_gasp _That's my favorite!"

"I know" Neji quietly whispered.

"Huh, did say something?"

"Ah.. No, nothing."

"Oh, well I thought I heard you say something!" she eyed him curiously.

"No, I didn't."

"Fine, I'll just ignore that then. Anyways, you better share those dumplings!"

"Of course."

It took them a few minutes to get into the busiest part of Konoha, the part with the most businesses. Once there, they walked to the dumpling shop and Neji bought ten dumplings for him and his flower teammate to share. They then walked back out toward the street and began to eat the dumplings that were placed into a to-go paper bag. While they were walking and eating, they were spotted by three familiar kunoichi. One who had short pink hair, one with really long blonde hair, and one with black hair with a tint of blue.

"Ohayo, Tenten-chan, Neji-san!" screamed the pink-haired Sakura, while her and the other two walked toward Tenten and Neji.

"Ohayo" chimed in Ino, followed by a stuttering Hinata "O-Oha-hayo Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan."

"Ohayo" replied Tenten cheerfully, while Neji merely nodded.

Ino and Sakura eyed each other with a look that said 'go figure that's all he'd do'.

Tenten saw this look and in turn turned toward Neji and gave him a look that said 'why don't you say hi'.

He replied by giving her a stubborn look which practically screamed 'No way! Why should I, they're not my friends!'

She then glared back a glare that could be read as 'well they're my friends, so be polite and say hi'.

He followed her glare with his own that meant 'Absolutely not! I don't care if they're your cousins' twice removed sisters'.

Tenten then gave him another stare, this time it expressed 'That's mean! Please just say hi?'

This began the yes, no staring contest.

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

During their heated staring argument, the three other ninja stared at the two quarrelling silently, with amusement, they fought back the urge to laugh. The silent argument continued.

'No'

'Yes', until finally Tenten used the classic trick. 'No' 'No' 'Yes'.

"Ha!" Tenten burst out of the blue, "I win!"

"Um… won what Tenten?" asked Sakura, pretending not to have noticed the silent battle that just occurred.

"Uh.. Nothing, heh heh sorry, I haven't had my morning latte so I'm not quite… um right in the head yet? Um…er …yeah!"

"Um… Okay if you say so."

Tenten then turned to Neji who finally spoke. "Hello Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Hinata-sama."

"Hm." Ino whispered, then spoke aloud "Hello Neji-san." She then walked over to Tenten's side and whispered into her ear, "So I guess you won that little staring contest you had, huh?" Ino then raised an eyebrow and gave Tenten a small smirk and walked back to her standing spot between Sakura and Hinata.

After that, the girls began a quick conversation and Neji resumed eating the dumplings he had been sharing with Tenten. Next thing he knew, there was only one dumpling left, he thought back to recall how many he had eaten already, but he didn't really care because all he could do at the moment to save himself from boredom was eat. With that, he reached into the paper bag and picked up the last dumpling, however before his hand left the bag, his hand was violently slapped, causing him to drop the dumpling back into the bag.

"Huh? What in the wor-" he was cut off.

"Neji!" his weapons specialist sparring partner yelled, "Don't you dare eat that last dumpling! You know perfectly well that you ate way more then me! I've only had three, and you've had six already!"

On the outside, Neji stood with a determined emotionless face, but on the inside… that was another story. He thought to himself 'Uh Oh, I'm gonna get it now.'

Chapter 3 End.

* * *

A/N: _Chapter Preview: _Sorry, no chapter excerpt this time. Although, I can tell you that what Tenten's going to do to get revenge for her dumplings is going to be reveled. Also, there's going to be some caffeine in the next chapter, in fact someone is going to faint because of all the caffeine. In addition to that, aren't you just a bit curious as to that conversation Tenten and Lee had during her morning jog? Hm.. Maybe, I'll tell you what it was about in the next chapter…maybe. And who exactly was that mysterious, perturbed guy she saw on her jog? Was it Neji or was it someone else? Well, that for sure will be reveled in the next chapter. 

I'm very sorry about not updating in over a month! Also, I got about 400 hits for this story so far! Thank you for reading! It makes me happy to know that people are reading my story! Oh, and thank you so much to those few people who reviewed! Anyways, I'm going to take some time to thank those few people who have left a review. Thank you .Rainmoon., CherryBlossom2, and tomboy901 for reviewing for chapter 1. And Thank you to sasukeluver101, CherryBlossom2, and tomboy901 for reviewing for chapter 2. Oh yeah, please r & r. Please don't flame.

-Wise Angel 192


End file.
